Lyme borreliosis is now the most common arthropod-borne disease in the United States. Borrelia burgdorferi, the causative agent, has been isolated from humans, mammals, birds and arthropods and is cultivable in the laboratory. We have isolated and characterized mutants of B. burgdorferi that are resistant to the antibiotic coumermycin A1, which targets the B subunit of DNA gyrase. Mutants had either 100-fold or 300- fold higher resistance to coumermycin A1 than wild-type B. burgdorferi. In each case, a single point mutation in the gyrB gene converted Arg-133 to Gly or Ile. Mutations in the homologous Arg residue of Escherichia coli DNA gyrase are also associated with resistance to coumarin antimicrobial agents. In addition, we have used resistance to the coumarin antibiotic coumermycin A1 as a genetic marker to monitor the transformation of B. burgdorferi by electroporation. Introduction of site-directed mutations into the gyrB gene demonstrated that transformation was successful, provided evidence that homologous recombination occurs on the chromosome, and established that mutations at Arg-133 of DNA gyrase B confer coumermycin A1 resistance in B. burgdorferi. The coumermycin A1-resistant gyrB marker and genetic transformation can now be applied toward dissecting the physiology and pathogenesis of the Lyme disease agent on a molecular genetic level.